Field
The subject matter of the present disclosure generally relates to electrical connectors comprising insulation displacement members.
Technical Background
Electrical circuits, and in particular telecommunications networks, make extensive use of electrical connectors, sometimes referred to herein as connector assemblies, to quickly and easily establish electrical connections with insulated electrical conductors, such as insulated wires. For example, electrical connections need to be established between a service provider, such as a telephone company or an internet service provider, and the subscriber. In telecommunications networks, electrical connectors are typically disposed within wire termination devices, such as line modules, protected terminal devices, and station protectors, and establish the necessary electrical connections throughout the network.
Some electrical connectors utilize insulation displacement type connectors, which contain an insulation displacement member that serves to break through the insulation of an electrical conductor. In these types of connectors, the insulation on the electrical conductor may not need to be removed prior to connection between the electrical conductor and the electrical connector. For example, an insulation displacement member may cut through the insulation of the insulated electrical conductor, such as an insulated wire, to establish electrical continuity between the insulation displacement member and the electrical conductor.